


love and war

by defenduaube



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: ARE THERE RLY NO TAGS FOR FUKASHI GIMMICK LORD HELP ME, Character Study, first dates by technicality, is romantic confusion a thing, lightly implied shacky has romo feels for maro but it's small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenduaube/pseuds/defenduaube
Summary: "A friend invited Boko out for the day, boko. He's coming to pick Boko up here, actually, boko-- something about repayment for White Day blessings, boko..?"Silence settles.Shacky and Ge Furocchi share a look. The former scoffs and looks away, beginning to shift out from underneath the kotatsu while debating upon whether to hear the rest of this conversation or leave while he still could. Ge Furocchi smirks knowingly."So you're going on a date, ge?"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	love and war

**Author's Note:**

> i played with my formatting style a Lot for this so if there are too many line breaks. um. no there are not <3

It wasn't necessarily abnormal for any of them to develop plans out of the blue.

Fukashi Gimmick, as a whole, was spontaneous by nature. All 3 of them had a tendency to suddenly have somewhere to go or someone to see, it was typical. So, when one member would make their way out of the house for god knows what, none of them would really bother to question it.

Maro had brushed past his two bandmates as per, both currently occupying the kotatsu in their small home; Ge Furocchi engrossed in a book, Shacky in some silly game on his phone. 

He steps by them as he would, casually slipping on his shoes as he moves. From the brief glances the two had gotten of him, they simply assumed it was an average spur of the moment outing and paid it no mind.

Not hearing the door open, however, makes that outcome unlikely.

Rather than rush outside as he normally would, Maro had taken a space in front of a window. His arms are crossed, resting on the windowsill as he watches outdoors. A small, warm breeze blows through the open space, gently tossing his hair.

Finding the lack of noise— or an explanation— peculiar, Shacky lifts his head from his phone, staring for a moment to confirm that yes, Maro was in fact just sitting there, before opening his mouth.

"The hell are you doing, ssha?" he asks, somewhat abrasively. 

With a hum, Ge Furocchi follows his gaze, developing a similarly confused expression. When Maro fails to respond (or even spare a look their way) after a few seconds, the two exchange a bewildered glance.

"Maro, ge." 

Fortunately for them, his name is the one thing he cannot miss. He perks up immediately, although his head does not turn when he addresses his bandmates. 

"What, boko?" he finally responds, the genuine confusion to his voice matching that of the others. 

"Have you not cleaned out your ears recently, ge?" Ge Furocchi teases, folding his book closed and quirking a brow. 

Maro just rolls his eyes, shifting, leaning downward. His chin rests on his arms, now. 

The further lack of response makes Shacky huff, shutting off the screen to his phone and tossing it aside. 

"Going somewhere, ssha?" 

"Oh!" Maro nods astutely, as if that was what it took to make him realize he'd appeared wordlessly. "Yes, boko! A friend invited Boko out for the day, boko. He's coming to pick Boko up here, actually, boko— something about repayment for White Day blessings, boko..?"

Silence settles.

Shacky and Ge Furocchi share a look. The former scoffs and looks away, beginning to shift out from underneath the kotatsu while debating upon whether to hear the rest of this conversation or leave while he still could. Ge Furocchi smirks knowingly. 

"So you're going on a date, ge?"

"Shut the fuck up, ssha!" Shacky interjects before Maro can get a word in edgewise, prompting a small laugh from the owl. 

Maro tilts his head to one side, then the other. His brow furrows.

"Is it, boko?" it's a genuine question, by the sound of it, and that only proves to make Shacky more outwardly flustered. 

"You said it was a friend, ssha!"

"This isn't even about you and you're all worked up, ge," Ge Furocchi comments. "what, are you feeling the embarrassment _for_ him?"

"It just pisses me off when you say stupid shit, ssha!"

While they bickered, Maro thought on the concept in silence. 

He hadn't thought of it as a date. 

There is absolutely zero doubt in his mind that his friend hadn't intended to make it sound like one. 

Was it a kind of intimate thing, being taken out like that? 

A day out together as a sort of follow-up to a romantic holiday, was that a date..?

..He supposed it sounded so, when you put it that way. 

The realization doesn't make him at all apprehensive to the plan itself. Yet, it does make him question how deeply he could end up getting into this; a frightening idea, though it leaves such a nice warmth in his chest that he'd thought he'd forgotten so long ago..

"And who the hell are you going out with, anyway, ssha?!"

It makes Maro snap back into the conversation, back into the current time and not his may-or-may-not-be future. 

He straightens. 

His mouth opens to reply.

The sound of footsteps outdoors ceases any words on the topic before they could come out.

"I'll see you later, boko!" he chimes, beginning to scurry out the door, dodging the question entirely without even trying.

"Maro, you bastard-!" 

As the orca rises in an attempt to grab onto Maro and force him back inside, Ge Furocchi swiftly grabs onto his ankle, sweeping a leg out from beneath him. Shacky's back smashes against the floor with a thud.

The door clicks shut.

Soft chatter from outdoors, slowly losing volume until it can be heard no more. 

Shacky groans as he slowly moves, propping himself up on his elbows. He shoots a glare at what was now the only other person in the house. 

"Did you see who it was, ssha?" the question comes softly, almost worriedly.

Ge Furocchi shakes his head, already focused on his book again, earning a groan in response. Another thunk sounds as Shacky falls back against the floor. 

It is just as it was before Maro had appeared in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> alternately titled "grell wanted to write a fukashi gimmick character study somehow"
> 
> i couldn't find a lot of appropriate tags for this OTL. based on a fun lil rp setup but i didn't name the other party so yall can use your imaginations on that end. i rly wanted to find a way to properly write out their dynamic while also toeing the line of exploring maro's past so here is my self-indulgent nonsense.
> 
> pls yap abt these stupid boys with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/defenduaube)


End file.
